


A (Not So) Innocent Offer

by kez



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: "Your room," Harry observed."Hmm," Eggsy agreed.  "Wanna come in?"Harry looked at him and Eggsy realised how that sounded and even though he'd meant it entirely innocently – they all had little areas in their rooms to make coffee and that's honestly all Eggsy had been going to offer – it was suddenly anything but.





	A (Not So) Innocent Offer

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted a little Kingsman ficlet the other day and then suddenly realised I have like... 13 others sitting in my completed file... that I've never posted! Oops? I write for myself so much I forget to share these things, except with my immediate circle, unless it's for a challenge or something, lol! I shall try and do better!

It was a celebration, but Eggsy had still sort of assumed it'd be all gentlemanly and polite. 

He figured they'd sit around drinking overly expensive booze and maybe someone would make a speech or something. Toast Harry not being dead. His promotion to Arthur. Maybe even Eggsy's now official position as Galahad.

He hadn't expected all the knights and various support staff to be loose limbed and knocking back everything from beer, to wine, to whiskey, as they laughed and chatted loudly over the music blasting in the background.

He certainly hadn't expected Merlin to drag Roxy up to dance and several others, joining them, in various couples and groups until half the room was filled with dancing people. Well... _dancing_ may have been overselling it in a few cases, but... it was still miles away from anything Eggsy had expected.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked, appearing at his side, missing his jacket and tie, the top two buttons of his shirt open, sleeves rolled up. It was most casual than he'd ever seen the man, at least while he was conscious.

His hair was fluffed up, instead of neatly pressed into place and the sparkle in his eyes and flush on his cheeks suggested he was a little beyond the point of still being sober.

"It's... different than I expected," Eggsy said.

Harry chuckled warmly and nudged against his shoulder. "Just be glad we kept Merlin away from the Vodka."

Eggsy laughed. "Well now I'm gonna have to find some for him..."

"Amusing as that would be, Merlin would kill you himself when he sobered up," Harry said. "Want another drink?"

Eggsy was on the cusp between mostly sober and not so much any more, but hell, everyone else was the same or worse, so he nodded. "Why not."

*~*~*~*~*

Eggsy was definitely drunk. Not falling over his own feet drunk anyway, but maybe just pleasantly so. Warm and happy and giggling as he and Harry stumbled together towards the knights quarters.

Harry was laughing with him, the two of them brushing together with every few steps.

"Your room," Harry observed.

"Hmm," Eggsy agreed. "Wanna come in?"

Harry looked at him and Eggsy realised how that _sounded_ and even though he'd meant it entirely innocently – they all had little areas in their rooms to make coffee and that's honestly all Eggsy had been going to offer – it was suddenly anything but.

"Are you certain that's an offer you wish to make?" Harry asked, suddenly seeming more sober than he had been.

Eggsy let his tongue flick out over his bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Harry crowded against him, pressing him into the dark wood of the door and Eggsy moaned softly, leaning up as Harry's mouth descended on his own.

If Eggsy had expected it to be sloppy and messy and drunk – if Eggsy had ever really expected it to happen at all – he was mistaken.

Harry's mouth was warm and sure and dominating. Coaxing Eggsy's lip apart and sliding his tongue against Eggsy's front teeth, before Eggsy's tongue slipped forward to meet him.

Eggsy had no idea, by the time Harry pulled back, if it was the alcohol or the kiss that was making his head swim more and he didn't care, as he reached behind him to slam his hand against the scanner and drag Harry in behind him, as the door opened for him.

Harry laughed, bright and happy, as they all but fell into Eggsy's room, the door slamming behind them with a dull thud, as Eggsy took his own chance to shove Harry against the dark wood and curling his fingers into the older mans hair, pulled him down into another kiss.

Harry let Eggsy control the pace of this one and while Eggsy wished he could say it was as refined, as controlled as Harry's, he knew it wasn't. Too eager, too sloppy, too much tongue and his lips stung as Harry's teeth caught it, but it just didn't matter.

Eggsy had wanted Harry from almost the first day he'd met him, when he's seen him sitting on that couch in the Kingsman shop, with a glass in hand, knowing that whatever else Harry Hart was, he was no tailor. 

And now he had him. His mouth warm and open against Eggsy's. His arms tight around Eggsy's waist, fingers fisted in the back of Eggsy's shirt. His cock, half-hard and pressed against Eggsy's thigh.

Eggsy gasped and nudged his mouth under Harry's jaw, kissing and lapping against the stubbled skin.

"Harry... fuck..." he groaned, inhaling the scent of Harry and the remnants of his aftershave, warm and spicy.

"Eggsy..." Harry's hands slid under his shirt and up his back, warm against his skin. "God the things I want to do to you..."

Eggsy grinned, nipping just below Harry's ear. "Do 'em then..."

Harry groaned softly and Eggsy found himself quickly pushed back, across the open space of his room and towards his bed, followed every step by dark eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

Eggsy barely even registered the disappearing clothing, other than how much more access it gave him to Harry, all that warm, wonderful skin freed for his hands to touch, to taste.

Harry wasn't idle either, hands rough on Eggsy's skin, mouth hot and leaving trails of wet kisses up and down Eggsy's neck and across his shoulders.

Eggsy moaned, as Harry sucked hard at the junction between his shoulder and neck, while his palm pressed against Eggsy's cock, squeezing the shaft through his boxers. 

"I want to suck your cock, darling."

"Jesus, fuck..." Eggsy groaned. "You can't say things like that and not expect me to come in my pants."

Harry chuckled. "That isn't a no."

"Of course it's bloody not," Eggsy said, dragging Harry close, to kiss him fiercely, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair, as he pushed eagerly into his palm.

Harry pushed his tongue into Eggsy's mouth, claiming control of the kiss, as his hands worked at pushing Eggsy's boxers down over his hips, letting them drop to his knees, as his fingers, curled around Eggsy's naked cock.

Eggsy moaned into Harry's mouth, hips thrusting forward, impatient for more.

Harry let Eggsy thrust desperately, for a few moments, before pulling away, pushing Eggsy back the last few steps,to tumble onto his bed, his boxers pulled the rest of the way off, leaving him completely bare to Harry's heated gaze.

"You..." Harry let his eyes trail over Eggsy. "Are so very lovely."

Eggsy swallowed, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Harry smiled wryly and nudged Eggsy's ankle with his knee. "Slide up darling."

While Eggsy complied, shimming up the bed, Harry removed the last of his own clothes, leaving him as naked to Eggsy's eyes, as Eggsy had been to his.

"Christ, I knew you was fit..." Eggsy said.

Harry chuckled, kneeling at the foot of the bed, between Eggsy's spread legs, bending over him, so that his chin, nudged against Eggsy's hip, as he sucked a light mark, into the pale flesh just above it.

"Fuck... yeah... mark me, Harry..."

Harry nuzzled down towards his thigh, to leave a darker mark, just on the inside, his teeth leaving a faint impression along with the darkening skin.

"God, yeah..." Eggsy moaned, arching upwards eagerly.

Harry held him still, with a firm grip on his hips, as he pressed lingering kisses and light sucking marks against his thigh, on his path towards Eggsy's cock.

Eggsy's whine, stretched into a long, low groan, as Harry's tongue teased up his shaft and his mouth stretched around the head, taking it between his lips.

"Fuuuck."

Harry's mouth was fucking lethal. He seemed to instinctively find every spot that made Eggsy twist and groan. His tongue trailing up and down the shaft, his teeth scraping against the most sensitive parts, his cheeks hollowing at intervals, to suck Eggsy hard enough that Eggsy was sure he was going to come in about three fucking seconds... but Harry always backed off before he could.

Eggsy had thought he'd had some pretty good blowjobs over the years, but this blew them all out of the water, no pun intended. 

He didn't know if it was just because it was Harry, those long months of want making everything so much better, because he was finally getting his wish, or if it was just because Harry was a fucking sex god.

Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised at the latter, because, Harry Hart.

Either way, Eggsy whined, unashamed, when Harry stopped, his mouth releasing Eggsy's cock, with a frankly obscene _pop_ , that had to be fucking intentional.

"So very lovely," Harry said, his voice rough, as he nuzzled against Eggsy's stomach.

"Harry..." Eggsy wasn't sure if it was a plea or a complaint.

"I want to fuck you, darling," he said.

"God, yes, fuck Harry, anything you want..." Eggsy groaned. He meant it too. There wasn't anything he wouldn't let Harry do.

Harry chuckled and trailed kisses, up over his torso, to catch his mouth. Eggsy could taste himself on Harry's tongue and it made him moan, low and deep in his throat.

"Be careful what you agree to," Harry said, against his lips.

"Don't care, you can do _anything_ ," Eggsy muttered, arching up to grind their cocks together. "Fucking anything, Har... wanna... fuck, do everything with ya."

Eggsy could swear, Harry honest to god growled, but it was lost in his mouth, as Harry plundered it with his tongue, losing the finesse of earlier, for deeper, more passionate, more _needy_ kisses, that made Eggsy breathless.

"I want to watch you ride me," Harry said. "Will you do that, darling?"

Eggsy looked into Harry's eyes, clear, dark, daring. He hooked a leg around Harry's and – faintly impressed by his own coordination, between the alcohol swimming in his blood and the fact that most of it, was focused between his legs – flipped them.

"That answer your question?"

Harry laughed and Eggsy joined him a beat later, even as their mouths met again, in more kisses, sloppy and slightly unfocused as they continued to giggle.

It was Eggsy, who eventually – almost reluctantly – moved away, reaching into his bedside table for the lube he kept there. He pulled out a condom, looking at Harry.

"We's both clean," he said. It was... he'd never, _ever_ gone bareback with someone. But this was Harry and he didn't know if... besides, they were tested so often, for everything under the goddamn sun, that Eggsy knew they were both clean. It wasn't like he was risking it with some stranger down the pub.

Harry reached out and took the small foil packet. "Less clean up," he observed.

"Yeah..." Eggsy agreed.

Harry looked at him, looked at the packet and tossed it away.

Eggsy groaned and dropped himself back across Harry, to kiss him again, heedless of the way Harry's breath all huffed out of him, at Eggsy landing across him, heedless of everything but how much he _wanted_ this man.

He kissed Harry until they were both gasping and panting, their cocks trapped between them, smearing pre-come against their stomachs and Eggsy _ached_ with the need to come, before Harry gently, pushed him away.

Eggsy whined, but then Harry reached for the lube and he remembered that there was actually another end game in mind and he let Harry nudge him to his knees, one on either side of Harry's torso, as he watched the older man slick his fingers.

"God, look at you..." he murmured.

Eggsy was sure he looked wrecked, but Harry was looking up at him, like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, as his fingers moved between his legs and teased against the cleft of his arse.

One finger, straight to the second knuckle, made Eggsy buck and groan at the intrusion, but he pushed back against it, not away. He wanted this, he wanted Harry so badly he could taste it and he wasn't going to let a little discomfort get in the way.

"Fuck, but you are tight, darling..."

"Been... oh God, Harry... been a while," he panted, pushing back again, as one finger, became two and the stretch burned a little, but fuck even that was good.

It had been before Kingsman, just after he'd come out of the marines, actually. He'd been drunk then too, but not happy drunk. Angry at the world and everything in it drunk, letting some bloke he picked up in the darkest, dankest hole in the wall he could find, in London, take him in a back alley.

A million miles away from here and now. Where he felt like he was fucking flying, as Harry stretched and opened him. Every touch burning and branding him, so that he'd feel it for days, weeks, months, every time he touched himself, thinking about how Harry had touched him.

"Please..." Eggsy begged. "Please, fuck Harry I'm ready..."

Harry looked at him, with dark eyes and nodded slowly. Eggsy whined, as his fingers slipped free of Eggsy's hole, missing the sensation of being filled, but then Harry was squirting more lube onto his fingers and slicking his own cock, between Eggsy's legs.

"Slowly, darling," Harry murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

Eggsy nodded, fighting the urge to just sink himself onto Harry's cock in one go. He wasn't sure he could anyway, without shooting off like a fucking freight train. He was so fucking close.

"Har...Harry, fuck..." Eggsy groaned, as the head breeched him. His legs were shaking with effort already and the intrusion ached, but it was good, so good, as Harry let him control the pace entirely, feeling the head press in deeper, as he took more of the shaft, letting it stretch him wide.

Harry under him, looked... awed. There wasn't any other word for it. He watched Eggsy sink down on his cock, like he was watching something truly amazing and Eggsy revelled in watching Harry, as much as the sensations of his cock finally filling him.

They were both breathing heavily by the time he had Harry fully inside him.

"Feels so good," Eggsy whined softly.

Harry's hands, curled around Eggsy's hips. "Move for me darling," he murmured.

Eggsy groaned and started to move, slow at first, trying to find the right way to move. Harry's hands on his hips, helped him, guiding, but not forcing, as Eggsy built himself up from just slowly twisting his hips, to almost bouncing in Harry's lap. 

It had to look ridiculous, but Eggsy couldn't have given less of a fuck. This was Harry's cock, stretching him open and filling up him. Harry's dark eyes looking up at him, with so much _fire_ burning in them, that Eggsy was half surprised they didn't set the place on fire. Harry murmuring half-heard words, praise and encouragement and pleas, telling Eggsy how good he was, how wonderful he felt, how Harry was going to come inside him.

Eggsy wanted to feel it. Wanted to feel Harry come in him, almost more than he was bothered about his own orgasm at this point and he tried to focus on making it happen. Thrusting down hard on Harry's cock, every time he rose off it, squeezing down on the shaft, reaching forward, his hands resting on Harry's chest, so that he could tease the other man's nipples, as well as giving himself better leverage.

The familiar feeling of his own rising pleasure, was urging him on. He wanted to feel Harry come inside him, before he gave into it.

"Please, please Harry... fuck, please..." he pleaded.

"It's okay, darling, let go," Harry urged, one hand moving from his hip, to his cock.

Eggsy pushed it away. "Wanna... oh fuck, Harry..."

The words were lost briefly, as Harry's cock nudged sharply against his prostate.

"Come... come in me," he begged. "God, Harry, please... please..."

Whether in response to his begging or not, but almost as if on command – Eggsy had the briefly absurd thought that Merlin would say it was one of the bloody few times, Harry Hart ever followed orders directly – Harry's hands clutched against Eggsy's hips and he pulled him down, flush against his thighs, as he came, with a breathless cry of Eggsy's name on his lips.

Eggsy groaned, feeling Harry pulse inside him, his own neglected cock, giving little sympathetic jolts, as Harry came, marking Eggsy so fucking deep. Eggsy wrapped one hand around his cock, now he didn't need to balance himself and with a half dozen strokes, came all over Harry's stomach.

"Eggsy..."

Harry tugged him down, forcing Eggsy to shift position, so that Harry's cock pulled free of his hole, as Harry took his mouth in a kiss, that stole any complaints straight from Eggsy's tongue.

"Eggsy... oh my darling... you... were... so wonderful. I knew. I knew you would be," Harry murmured between kisses. "I knew it."

*~*~*~*~*

Eggsy did not actually remember going to sleep.

Or exactly how he'd gotten under the covers.

But there he was, tangled in the familiar Kingsman bedding, not either as hung over, nor as... sticky, as he'd expected. Although the familiar ache that said he'd been fucked last night, proved that no, it wasn't a dream.

Eggsy rolled over, to find another confirmation, in the form of a sleepy Harry Hart.

Harry looked bleary-eyed, but he smiled softly. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Eggsy murmured, biting his lip, as he tried to decide how to say, how to ask... last night had been amazing. But they'd both been drinking and just because Harry found him attractive, didn't mean he wanted...

Eggsy's train of thought was cut of quickly, by Harry's mouth on his.

Sour with the sort of morning breath that came with too much to drink, but warm and confident, as he moved against his own.

Eggsy moaned softly, into the kisses and let Harry pull him into the circle of his arms.

"I'd apologise for the dreadful taste of my mouth, but yours is absolutely no better," Harry teased softly, as they separated.

"Oh fuck off," Eggsy said. 

Harry laughed. "No, I don't believe I will," he said, nuzzling along Eggsy's jaw. "I dare say in fact, you'll find it damn difficult to get rid of me."

Eggsy grinned against Harry's hair and dropped a kiss in the tangle of morning curls. "Good. Cause I don't wanna..."


End file.
